


Literary Paradox

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Great News
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: Cormoran has some really good news for Robin
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Literary Paradox**

Cormoran looked up from reading his tablet, taking in the tired and bedraggled looks of his partner

“Bad day?”

“Yes, I’ve been dragged all over east London, took me hours to get the pictures we need, but I got them at last”

“Come ‘ere and let me give you a cuddle”

Robin collapsed willingly into his lap

“Kid’s OK ?”

“Fine, the twins are loving us reading Harry Potter to them, you were right they are old enough to take it all in”

“Told you, I started it when I was 7”

“While we’re on the subject of Harry Potter”

“Hmm”

Robin was nuzzling Cormoran’s neck in a very interesting manner

“You know that detective series she writes, that you adore?”

“Well the next book is due out, the end of September, called Troubled Blood”

“I’ve pre-ordered you a Kindle copy, you should be able to finish it by your birthday as its 944 pages!” 

“Thanks love, I’ll look forward to it!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later

Cormoran was doing the job he most loved in the world, much more so than his sleuthing, Robin sat in front of him, just in her bra & pants, functional mint green cotton items, he’d always bought her green underwear. Their eyes met in the dressing table mirror and they shared a look of love between them. He gently lifted her hair and began to softly brush, it had become something of a secret pleasure between them. She stretched and shuddered gently as his hands slid through her locks smoothing between brush strokes, gently removing the tangles and making it shine and fall into gentle waves.

“Oh I had an email from Amazon yesterday”

“Mmmm really?”

“Yes seems like you don’t have to wait as long for your favourite detective book, it’s now coming out on 15th September”

“Great”

“OK Love, you’re done”

“Cassie, come and let Dad brush your hair”

Cassie Strike dashed in and sat down in front of her dad

“Go on Dad, you brush my hair so much more gently than Mum does, she makes my head spin”

Cormoran started his work, looking at the little angel in the mirror, pleased that his daughter resembled his wife in so many ways, the brush smoothly gliding through the long, strawberry blonde hair as his daughter sighed in pleasure


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild Troubled Blood spoilers

With a sigh Robin flipped the cover closed on her tablet. She put it down on the bedside table and rolled onto her side to study her husband.

He was sitting leaning against the pillows reading the latest Ben Aaronovitch novel, he’d become somewhat addicted to the mysterious, magical London inside the covers after Robin had bought him one for his birthday.

Feeling her eyes on him he slipped a postcard of St Mawes, his favourite bookmark, into the book and turned to focus on Robin.

“So you have finished it then?”

She snuggled up to him

“Yes it’s taken me nearly a week but I wanted to savour it, such a lovely story, I think I’ll have one of my ‘book hangovers’ now I’ve finished it”

“As good as you’d hoped?”

“Better even, I think, such a clever mystery and the way she weaves the tale of how they are both secretly in love with each other, yet keep resisting. Well it’s a bit heart-breaking”

Cormoran hugged her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips

“You are wonderful you know little bird”

“I keep thinking, you know, I love these books so much, I feel that we’re the characters in the story, the things she writes just seem so much like us”

She sighed and kissed him

“I think we could have ended up dancing round each other like in the book. If you hadn’t asked me to come with you, that day,on the stairs, at my wedding”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished Troubled Blood and wanted to share what a fabulous read it was,   
> I'll have a 'book hangover' for sure !

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this yesterday & pre ordered!


End file.
